duaneandbrandofandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Bros
Music *Overworld Theme *Underground Theme *Castle Theme *Game Win Sound *Underwater Theme Credits *Duane Zuwala as Mario *Brandon Lackey as Luigi, King Koopa Lyrics (Overworld Theme) Mario: I'm on my way to the castle and shit With a fireball for Koopa for stealin' my bitch. See I'm a plumber with an attitude, and when it's pointed at you; You'd best believe I'll be comin' with tricks. Luigi: Now hear this! Mario: Mr. Goomba, tell King Koopa: The Mario Brothers are back in the house- Luigi: To throw down. Mario: 'Cause your cravin', misbehavin', no fakin'. Soon you'll be shuttin' your mouth. Luigi: For sure now! (Turtle Shell Sound) Mario: I'm gonna put you in your place, 'til the princess is safe. Nobody's gonna be playin' with me. Luigi: See G? Mario: Mr. Koopa, I'mma straight shoot ya, boot ya, drop your ass into the deep. Luigi: L-l-lava, Luigi on the scene, don't forget about me! I got your back and I'm dressed in green.'' (Fireball Sound)'' And even if you don't make it to the end of the game, King Koopa's gotta deal with me. Do the Mario! Mario & Luigi: Swing your arms from side to side, c'mon it's time to go! Luigi: Do the Mario! Mario & Luigi: Take one step, and back again just like that Haha... (Continues Laughing, Jump Sound, Flag Sound, Point Counter' Sound, Fireworks Sound, Pipe Sound)'' (Underground Theme) '''Mario: Wait a minute, there's a secret in this tunnel. (Mushroom Sound) I need a mushroom, so pause on the rubble. (Pause Sound) Bring the beat back, bring back the trouble. If you clog the toilet I'll be there on the double. (Mushroom Get Sound) I'm the mushroom poppin', body droppin', lasagna eatin', I'm defeatin'; all the rompin' motherfuckers like- Luigi: What? Mario: Cross your fingers like- Luigi: What? Mario: This plant is a cunt and I'm about to chop it down, punk. (Fireball Sound) Full power, I'm at the last stage. Take a drag of this cigarette and blow it in their face. All the hammer throwin' (Turtle Shell Sound) ''that keeps runnin' their mouth. Throw a plunger at that bitch and stomp his ass to the ground. '''King Koopa:' King Koopa; leavin' everyone in a stupor. Watch your ass Mario, you ain't so super! Just wait 'till you get here, this ain't no dream. I'm gonna eat the fuckin' Princess with cherries and whipped cream. Even if you win you'll have to do it again, and again. I always save the best for the end. (Castle Theme) Mario: Over the lava, past the ring of fire. When I make it to King Koopa I'll make his ass expire. With a fireball down his throat, drop the bridge, up in smoke. King Koopa: Who put this axe here, is this a joke?! You'd better watch your ass 'cause I ain't blowin' no smoke. Now choke on this, 'cause you're about to be toothless! Wahahaha. Mario: You're all talk, it's useless! You've got a damn platform over your head, stupid! See you in game 3, until then we'll see. But now I've got some business with the Princess, G. (Game Win Sound) (Underwater Theme) Duane: This is one part we didn't get to use in the song. I'm sorry about that Brandon forgot to loop it in. So here you go, here is the part you asked for motherfucker. Now I'm done with the song. Category:The Adventures of Duane & BrandO Category:LP of Devastation Category:Songs